Tersembunyi
by nadezhda rein
Summary: Semi-AU. Setiap orang pasti memiliki sisi yang mereka akan sembunyikan dari netra dunia. All various character, pairing, genre, maybe rated (but, not lime!) Menerima request. Rahasia 01 Asano Gakushuu - Dibalik Kesempurnaan. Apa kalian tahu rasanya hidup menjadi Asano Gakushuu yang haus dengan kasih sayang ayahnya (ironisnya ia tidak pernah mendapatkannya)


.

.

.

 **Fanfiction**

 **Assassination Classroom own by Yuusei Matsui**

.

 **[ Tersembunyi ]**

 _ **Setiap orang pasti memiliki sisi yang mereka akan sembunyikan dari netra dunia**_

 **.**

 _Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan material dalam pembuatan fanfiction_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Rahasia 01 |** Asano Gakushuu — Dibalik Kesempurnaan

T/Hurt - Comfrot

.

.

.

Namanya Asano Gakushuu.

Pada malam itu, ketika tidak ada satupun orang yang melihatnya, Asano menemukan sesuatu yang menarik di dunia maya. Denyutan halus jam menunjukan pukul sebelas malam. Lampu kamar sudah diredupkan. Nyala lampu laptop jauh lebih menarik ketimbang lampu belajar. Tugasnya tersia-siakan hanya karena laman suatu situs.

Asano tidak menyangka kalau ia membuka situs seperti ini. Tentang kumpulan anak pintar yang putus asa karena tugas-tugasnya dan obsesi orangtuanya sendiri.

Padahal sebetulnya Asano ingin mencari teman bicara untuk curhat. Seseorang yang bersedia menjadi sandaran Asano untuk sementara waktu. Paling tidak membagi pengalaman dan menjadi panutan untuk menghadapi semua masalahnya.

Tapi ia malah bertemu dengan orang-orang sejenisnya.

Kebanyakan yang menulis di laman itu adalah anak juara satu karena paksaan orangtua. Ada juga karena tuntunan ekonomi. Ada lagi agar anak itu harus melebihi orangtua yang jelas-jelas sudah sukses. Mereka terus mencurahkan isi hatinya. Makian, kebencian, kesedihan, dan keinginan bunuh diri terus membanjiri forum.

Lucu sekali.

Asano ingin tertawa. Ternyata masih ada orang yang sama menderita dengannya. Hidup dengan orangtua iblis dan tak pernah mengecap kasih sayang.

Sejak saat itu, Asano mulai rajin menuliskan semua curahan hatinya.

Tentang ayahnya yang tidak peduli lagi dengannnya. Tentang dirinya sejak kecil tidak mengerti apa itu kasih sayang. Tentang teman-temannya yang mendekatinya hanya demi mencari muka di depan ayahnya. Tentang kelas 3-E yang jauh lebih dipedulikan ayahnya ketimbang anaknya sendiri.

Menyedihkan.

Asano bahkan tidak mengerti untuk apa dia hidup sampai sekarang.

—hidup untuk ayahnya, mungkin.

Tapi ayahnya sudah tidak butuh lagi dengan dirinya. Ayahnya mungkin masih bersedia membiarkan Asano tinggal. Tapi jelas-jelas ayahnya sudah membuangnya. Kenapa hanya kelas 3-E yang diperhatikan? Padahal sederet prestasi sudah dimiliki Asano. Jelas-jelas daripada anak kelas 3-E, Asano di atasnya. Asano adalah anak kandungnya.

Apa yang sebetulnya yang kurang dari Asano?

Padahal ia sudah sungguh-sungguh untuk berjuang. Ia nyaris tidak mengecap kekalahan. Ia seharusnya berhasil. Minimal ayahnya menatapnya dan mengucapkan selamat padanya—itu sudah membuatnya paling bahagia dari antara semua orang.

Tapi kenapa?

Ayahnya bahkan tidak pernah hadir dalam hidupnya.

Diabaikan.

Keberadaan Asano sudah menghilang di mata ayahnya.

(Ia menuliskannya sambil menangis)

Rata-rata pengunjung laman ini hanya sebatas _like_ atau tidak memberi kometar positif untuk tidak menyerah. Tapi sayang, rasa sakit Asano tidak bisa diobati dengan _like_ atau komentar positifnya. Sejak dulu Asano sudah menutup hatinya. Mustahil bisa dipecahkan begitu saja.

Hingga suatu hari, ada satu komentar telah mengubah hidupnya.

[ _Kenapa kau tidak mengakhiri hidupmu saja? Ayahmu mungkin akan bangga denganmu dan bagusnya lagi kau akan bertemu ibumu—mungkin dia jauh lebih cinta daripadamu_ ]

Komentar kurang ajar. Tapi Asano penasaran.

[ _Aku takut_ ] Asano membuka ruang chat khusus. Satu pesan pribadi dikirimkan. [ _Lagipula mati pasti rasanya sakit sekali_ ]

[ _Kalau begitu, kenapa kau tidak coba melukai dirimu sendiri—seperti mengirisi kulitmu dengan pisau atau cutter_ ]

Asano diam sejenak.

[ _Sama saja. Rasanya tetap sakit_ ]

[ _Kalau begitu bagaimana kau coba obatku. Obat pereda rasa sakit dan penenang. Cukup sehari satu pil kau akan terasa tenang. Tidak akan merasa sakit sedikitpun. Tapi aku hanya melayani pembelian face to face_ ]

Dan hari itu, Asano mengenal dengan seseorang yang menjual obal ilegal.

.

Katakanlah Asano itu gila.

"U-ukhh..."

Tidak ada yang mendengar suaranya. Ayahnya pergi beberapa hari tanpa pamitan. Para pembantu rumahnya sudah pulang. Hanya Asano sendiri di kamar redupnya.

"A-akkhh!"

Ketakutan sudah menghilang di matanya. Mata pisau itu merobek pelan kulit porselennya. Membuka celah pembuluh vena untuk mengeluarkan darah merah gelap yang mengalir di tubuhnya. Erangan tanpa perlu ditutupi Asano. Hari ini, ia ingin merasakan semua luka di hatinya.

"Nn..!"

Ah. Perasaan nikmat ini... Asano belum merasakannya. Sakit tapi sangat menggairahkan. Jauh lebih menyenangkan daripada luka hati yang tercipta dari ayahnya. Asano jauh lebih menyukai rasa sakit ini. Kalau perlu ia bersedia terluka seperti ini jika ayahnya tidak melukai hatinya.

Senyuman terukir di wajah Asano. Luka pertama yang diciptakan oleh tangannya sendiri. Masih garis-garis acak tanpa seni. Tidak masalah. Asano sangat menyukai luka ini. Asano menginginkan lebih.

"Ah, jangan..." Asano meletakan pisaunya yang masih berlumuran darahnya. "Aku masih belum ingin mati."

Sebelum aksi melukai diri dimulai, Asano sudah menyiapkan semuanya. Kotak P3K dan obat penenang yang dibelinya beberapa hari yang lalu. Asano tahu ini adalah salah satu obat terlarang dan mengakibat kecanduan. Asano tahu ini obat berbahaya yang seharusnya dipakai dibawah pengawasan dokter.

Tapi kalau sekali tidak masalah bukan?

Lagipula Asano juga belum terlalu kuat untuk merasakan sakit ini.

Maka hari itu adalah hari pertamanya Asano melakukan tindakan melukai diri sendiri sekaligus hari pertamanya mengecap obat terlarang.

.

Asano sudah berhenti menggunakan situs itu. Lebih sering melukai dirinya dan berakhir meminum obat penenang.

Jauh lebih menyenangkan daripada sekedar curhat di situsnya. Melukai dirinya lebih menggairahkan daripada mengejar prestasi demi ayahnya. Obat penenang juga lebih menyenangkan daripada mendambakan kasih sayang dari orangtua yang tak pernah didapatkan.

"Kenapa dengan tanganmu, Asano-kun?"

Kelemahannya adalah ayahnya bisa mengendus. Hari itu Asano dengan ayahnya. Hanya membicarakan soal kemajuan sekolah, tidak pernah lebih dari itu.

"Tidak apa-apa, Kepala Sekolah. Hanya terisis."— _anakmu sendiri yang mengirisi tangannya._ Asano tetap mempertahankan wajah profesionalnya.

"Menggelikan. Bisa-bisanya kau teriris." Lihat, ayahnya mengejeknya. Tidak menanyakan lebih lanjut kenapa ia bisa mendapatkan luka itu. "Kau tahu, aku paling benci kegagalan. Kau mengerti maksudku kan, Asano-kun?"

Bahkan dia tidak pernah memanggil Asano dengan namanya.

Ah. Mungkin ayahnya tidak pernah menganggap kalau Asano adalah anaknya.

"Aku mengerti Kepala Sekolah." Asano paham. Ia tidak melukai dirinya di tempat yang tampak. Mungkin tubuhnya atau kakinya. "Saya undur diri."

Asano bersyukur, ayahnya tidak peduli selanjutnya.

Karena itu ia bisa lebih lanjut melukai dirinya lagi.

.

Kadang Asano merasa tumpul rasa. Ia nyaris tidak merasakan luka jika saja lukanya yang diciptakannya tidak dalam.

Asano juga tidak pernah ingat, sejak kapan ia melebihi dosis awalnya obat penenang.

"Kurang, u-ukkhh!"

Asano terus menancapkan cutter miliknya di daerah tangannya. Asano sudah tidak peduli lagi jika ketahuan dengan ayahnya. Lagipula ayahnya tidak akan peduli. Cukup menghindari dari pria itu, masalah selesai. Asano akan membuka luka makin dalam. Ia akan membuka luka besar dan rasa sakit yang kuat.

"Akhh...!"

Hari ini Asano kalah melawan kelas 3-E.

"Kurang, kurang..n-nnh!"

Ayahnya marah padanya. Ayahnya telah menghabisi teman-temannya hingga terluka secara psikis. Ah, mungkin karena kejadian ini, teman-teman sudah tidak mau lagi menghubungin Asano lagi. Ayahnya lagi-lagi seperti ini.

"Uukhh...!"

Ayahnya monster. Asano butuh luka lebih dari ini.

Mata violetnya menatap lukanya. Tanpa seni tapi menggambar semua luka di hati Asano. Terbuka lebar hingga Asano bisa melihat dagingnya sendiri. Mungkin jika Asano bawa ke rumah sakit, ia membutuhkan jahitan.

Ah, tidak perlu dibawa ke rumah sakit. Cukup diperban saja dan minum obat penenang. Terserah darahnya keluar deras sampai habis. Mati di sini juga tidak buruk. Mungkin saja Asano malah bertemu dengan ibunya di keabadian sana.

Botol berisi kaplet-kaplet penenang di tangan Asano. Ia membukanya. Menuang beberapa kaplet penenang. Asano tidak perlu lagi menghitungnya. Ia sudah melebihi dosis yang seharusnya. Asano sudah positif kecanduan pada obat ini.

Ia meminumnya. Langsung tanpa air.

Berharap kalau penenang ini mampu membawa ke dunia fantasi damai tanpa ayahnya.

.

Sebetulnya Asano bertanya-tanya, untuk apa dia hidup?

Kenapa tidak ibunya saja yang hidup.

(Ibunya meninggal karena melahirkan Asano. Barangkali karena itu ayahnya tidak mau menatapnya)

Tapi apakah ayahnya akan senang jika Asano mati?

Apakah ayahnya bahagia?

Lalu bagaimana dengan Asano—ah, tidak, justru dia senang jika ayahnya bangga padanya.

Tidak ada yang berubah.

Asano tetap mendambakan kasih sayang ayahnya. Meski itu harus mengorbankan nyawanya.

.

Tidak ada tupai yang tidak jatuh saat melompat. Semua pasti jatuh. Termasuk dirinya.

Asano Gakushuu benar-benar kalah. Ia gagal mempertahankan rangking pertama yang selalu dibangga-banggakan.

Akabane Karma telah merebut posisinya. Kelas 3-E telah mengambil semua posisi peringkat limapuluh besar.

(Sebetulnya Asano meminta mereka untuk mengambil semua posisinya, demi menyadarkan ayahnya)

Dan itu adalah untuk pertama kalinya Asano merasakan tamparan dari ayahnya, di ruang Kepala Sekolah. Tanpa ada orang yang melihatnya dan melindunginya dari murka ayahnya. Asano Gakuhou benar marah.

"Kau benar-benar memalukan."

Akhirnya Asano bisa melihat lipan imajiner ayahnya. Nyata dan menyakitkan. Ah, mungkin ini adalah pertama kalinya Asano benar-benar merasakan terkaman lipan imajiner dari ayahnya. Seperti inikah rasa orang-orang yang dimanipulasi dari ayahnya?

"Anakku sama sekali tidak pernah gagal."

 _Jadi apakah sekarang bukan anakmu lagi?_ Asano ingin tertawa. Pria tua itu tidak pernah hadir sebagai ayahnya.

"Kukira kau bisa membanggakanku. Ternyata kau lebih rendah dari orang yang pernah kuketahui."

Sepertinya usaha percuma. Asano mengerti. Ia telah gagal.

Lalu ayahnya pergi begitu saja. Mungkin memberi selamat ke kelas 3-E, Asano tidak pernah tahu.

Asano benar-benar butuh luka. Kalau perlu sampai mengakhiri hidupnya.

Detik berganti detik. Menit berganti selaras dengan denyutan halus dengan jarum jam. Hingga akhirnya tidak ada orang lain yang berada di ruang kesehatan. Anak kelas A membawa Asano tadi, setelah ayahnya pergi ke gedung lama. Mereka mengobatinya. Sebetulnya tadi Ren ingin menemaninya. Tapi Asano tolak, ia akan menunggu ayahnya.

Akhirnya tidak ada berada di sini selain dirinya. Sendirian. Sama seperti sebelumnya.

"Aku lelah..."

Cutter yang selalu berada di atas darahnya lagi-lagi mengukir lukisan di tangannya. Kali ini lebih dalam dari sebelumnya. Lebih menyakitkan. Tapi masih belum lebih sakit daripada lukanya di hati.

"Ukhh...! A-aku berusaha... aakhh! Mati-matian..." Asano tidak bisa berhenti untuk melukai dirinya. Ia lelah. Ia harus mengakhiri penderitaan ini. "... apa yang... n-nhh! Kurang dariku.. hah!"

Lucu sekali.

Selama ia melakukan ini, belum pernah Asano menangis.

Anehnya, senyuman senang tidak pernah hilang dari wajah Asano. Laki-laki jingga itu tersenyum. Bahkan meskipun luka-luka yang ia buat makin dalam dari sebelumnya. Mungkin telah menembus pembuluh darah arterinya atau mungkin malah menyentuh tulang. Asano tidak peduli. Ia bawa satu botol penuh obat penenang. Tinggal dihabisi semuanya, dan tidak perlu merasakan sakit ini lagi.

Merah.

Hahaha. Darahnya mengingatkan dengan orang yang telah mengalahkannya. Indah. Asano menyukainya, terutama ketika tubuhnya sekarang terselimuti oleh darahnya ini.

Asano ambruk. Tubuhnya gemetar. Darah berada dimana-mana. Ia nyaris kehilangan kesadarannya.

Ah.

Lagi-lagi aneh. Ia berhalusinasi melihat ayahnya di ambang pintu. Menatap tubuh Asano dengan tatapan aneh—terkejut, takut, pucat, entahlah. Asano juga belum pernah melihat wajah ayahnya.

"Bagaimana... a-apa..."

Suara berat ayahnya bergetar. Baru kali ini Asano mendengar suaranya seperti ini. Seperti khawatir dan ketakutan.

Ini hanya halusinasi. Mana mungkin ayahnya khawatir dengannya. Bahkan sampai mendekap Asano seolah takut kehilangan. Tapi rasanya terlalu nyaman untuk ukuran suatu halusinasi. Suatu yang belum pernah dirasakan Asano seumur hidupnya.

Asano ingin merasakannya.

Tidak peduli kalau ini halusinasi ataupun nyata. Asano membalas pelukannya.

Untuk kali ini saja...

"Terima kasih."

Selanjutnya, yang dilihat Asano hanyalah kegelapan.

.

.

.

-end-

.

.

.

Yooo! Nadezhda rein ada disini!

Ini bakal jadi kumpulan oneshot tentang sisi karakter yang tidak pernah ada di anime. Bisa jadi alter ego, sisi terkelam, sisi tergelap, dan rahasia yang paliiiingggg rahasia X3 Dan tentunya bakal OOC, karena demikian itu... hahahaha~

 **Aku membuka rikues** , all various character, all various pairing, all various genre, all rated (tapi aku tidak akan menulis lemon, maaf!) dan all prompts. Boleh dari sisi tergelap kalian yang ingin diungkapkan dengan tulisanku, sori kalo plotless. Akan banyak kata-kata ekspresi disana.

Bagi yang ingin rikues **harus jelas prompts atau sisi gelap mana yang akan ditulis** , _Please_ jangan cuma rikues banyakin pair *piip*, atau chara *piip* tanpa memberi clue, gini-gini aku juga susah bikin fic. Langsung kutolak tanpa pemberitahuan loh~ :3 (boleh lewat pm, review, facebook, atau tag me, sembarang) Panjang ficnya tergantung clue kalian.

Akhir kata, terima kasih telah membaca sisi terkelam Asano Gakushuu.

 **.**

 **nadezhda rein**

 **.**

 **[True Ending]**

Hidup sebagai ayah tunggal memang tidak mudah. Menjadi sosok pencari pundi-pundi kekayaan sekaligus melimpahkan kasih sayang anaknya seperti itu.

Seharusnya seperti itu.

Seharusnya Asano Gakushuu, satu-satunya anak yang dimiliknya, tidak berakhir seperti ini.

"Selamat sore Gakushuu-kun."

Walau suara lembut bak seorang ayah sesungguhnya ditambah rangkaian bunga yang selalu ada di tangannya, Asano tidak pernah menjawab sapaan.

Bunga tulip rangkaian di toko bunga tak jauh dari rumah sakit ini tidak pernah disusun ulang Gakuhou. Hanya meletakannya di vas kamar pasien anaknya. Kadang ia membawa buah kesukaan Asano (Gakuhou dapat informasi itu dari sahabat Asano) tapi berakhir membusuk bersama jamur jika perawat tidak segera membuangnya. Maka pilihan bunga yang selalu berganti setiap hari selalu dibawa Gakuhou.

"Bagaimana kabarmu—apa kau ingin pergi ke suatu tempat?"

Asano tetap diam. Terus menatap jendela tanpa melihat ayahnya di belakang.

Gakuhou tahu ini semua kesalahannya.

"Kelas A lagi-lagi meraih nilai sempurna. Sepertinya adik kelasmu mengikuti jejakmu."

Sejak Asano Gakushuu melakukan percobaan bunuh diri, semuanya berubah. Laki-laki jingga itu sempat koma selama dua bulan.

"Sakihabara-kun lagi-lagi menjadi ketua OSIS di kelas ini. Akabane-kun meraih peringkat satu."

Asano Gakuhou tidak pernah tahu kalau putranya sendiri mengidap _self-harm_ dan mengonsumsi obat ilegal hingga kecanduan.

"Jika kau sudah sembuh, aku tahu kau bisa membalap mereka berdua."

Hingga sekarang, Asano kehilangan responsnya terhadap dunia luar. Efek dari obat-obatan dan trauma. Dokter pribadi yang menangani Asano bilang kalau Asano menganggap dirinya sudah mati sehingga ia tidak mau menerima respons dari luar. Lalu Gakuhou langsung menghajarnya—tidak terima dengan diagnosis sembarang.

"Setelah kau sembuh, kita harus melakukan kegiatan ayah-anak. Kau menunggunya bukan?"

Luka-luka yang ia buat sendiri hanya menjadi bekas menyakitkan. Seolah mengingat kegagalan Gakuhou sebagai seorang ayah.

"Hari ini ayah akan temani kamu di sini." Gakuhou tidak pernah henti mengelus helaian rambut putranya. "Aku sangat mencintaimu."

Kalimat ayahnya tak pernah lagi mencapai hati Asano Gakushuu.


End file.
